El Rey y la Reina
by Wolfmika
Summary: Hace poco un año que todo avía sucedido; hace un año que descubrió la navidad, hace un año que nevó por primera ves en Halloween town y muchas cosas mas pasaron en ese lugar. Pero la mas importante de todas, era que el rey calabaza encontró lo que llenaría su huesudo interior... (Mal summary lo se, )


**Disclaimar: los personajes de Nightmare Before Chrismas Pertenecen a Tim Burton ****Fic escrito sin fines de lucro**

**El Rey y la Reina **

Hace poco un año que todo avía sucedido; hace un año que descubrió la navidad, hace un año que nevó por primera ves en Halloween town y muchas cosas mas pasaron en ese lugar.

Pero la mas importante de todas, era que el rey calabaza encontró lo que llenaría su huesudo interior; ¿Por qué nunca se avía dado cuanta de cuanto Sally le ama? Tal ves por que estaba tan obsesionado con la navidad que cuando tuvo la oportunidad simplemente la dejo pasar, aun así ella le advirtió y a pesar de no hacerle caso, Sally siguió a su lado.

Bien que mas daba ahora pensar en ellos, un gran día le estaba esperando, nuevamente vendría la nevada a la cuidad y ese día era un día especial. Las tétricas calles se lucieron en su esplendor, adornos negros y blancos se alzaban con elegancia, casi justo como el rey calabaza.

El miro desde su ventana, como todos los habitantes se organizaban, perfecto, perfecto, nada anda mal, ahora solo le queda un problema que solucionar… sonrió con malicia y sus huesudos dedos entre lazo, y con una amplia sonrisa se volteo; camino sonriendo, demostrando su autoridad, pues de antemano hay que saber que con Jack Skellington no se puede jugar.

Camino de un lado a otro, la malicia estaba plasmada en su rostro, ese día era especial y por nada del mundo ¡NADIE! Lo iba a estropear. Miro al pequeño bicho dentro de un frasco, la tapa apenas con unos pequeños hoyos para dejarlo respirar, dentro se encontraba un insecto sin mas, lo miro y su sonrisa se amplio y antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, la puerta simplemente se abrió.

Las brujas llegaron volando en sus escobas y de ellas bien sujetas una jaula con tres niños dejaban, las brujas se retiraron, jack los miro por un pequeño rato, nuevamente sonrió y su tétrica pero elegante paso adopto.

-Me agra verlos aquí- dijo sin mas- ahora les diré, que este día jamás lo arruinaran-

-¿Pero de que hablas Jack?- dijo lock tratando de sonar dulce-

-Nosotros nunca arriamos eso jack- le siguió shock-

-Lo prometemos jack- dijo por ultimo Barrel-

-Se que sus palabras por mas inocentes que sean, jamás dejaran sus travesuras- les dijo jack- Ahora me voy a explicar… Fuemo muy fácil atraerlos como abejas a la miel, tres niños inquietes una simple trampa fueron a caer, pero no intenten escapar, que no lo lograran, esa jaula tiene un hechiso especial- los tres niños debajo de sus mascarar gruñeros enfadados-

-Eres malo jack- dijo Barrel-

-¿Lo creen?- es una lastima al parecer, ustedes aquí, encerrados mientras todos los aldeanos disfumáramos el festín, tarántulas con miel, pastel de calabaza con pus de pato, un manjar a mi parecer y s una lastima pues ustedes se lo van a perder-

Camino con malicia hasta su escritorio tomando el frasco, entre sus manos. Oogie bogie se encontraba en el, su verdadera forma a su parecer, aunque fue una lastima que ese bicho no hubiese muerto, al a ver terminado bajo el pie de Sanca atroz, pues ah de recordar por lo que se dicen en el lugar "Hierva mala nunca muere" y para su desgracia ese era oogie, pero que importa un simple bicho no podrá escapar de ese frasco.

-Pues ahora me retiro- dijo el rey al caminar- la nevada esta por empezar y junto con ella la gran festividad-

Los niños le gritaron lo maldijeron, pero al rey no le importaba en ese momento, la nevada comenzó y los aldeanos tomaron su respectivo lugar en la plaza. Frente a la fuente estaba jack junto aotra figura espectral, cubierta con una capucha, pues nadie sabia quien era en verdad, claro excepto jack. Una fúnebre canción comenzó y Sally apareció, vestida de negro se veía a la novia pasar y Jack hizo gala de todas sus fuerzas pues su mandíbula estaba por caer al suelo, eso no dejaría pasar.

La ceremonia comenzó y el acepto de los novios nunca se dudo, El Rey encontró a su Reina y ahora ambos vivirían su vida inmortal juntos, el vacio de jack se lleno con el amor de sally, un amor del que se hablaría por la eternidad. Pero jack no era malo, cuando todo termino guardo una gran porción del festín, al liberar a los tres niños, se las dío y estos sus rencores contra el rey se les olvido.

Una nueva vida empieza, una para la inmortalidad, que feliz seria, alado de su muñeca en verdad.

**Notas finales.**

**El primer fic que hago de el extraño mundo de jack .-. siento que no me quedo como me lo imagine xD es la primera ves que trato de hacer algo con rimas y preferí no ponerle canción, por que soy un desastre xD.**

**Espero les guste **

**Dudas, comentarios aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido **

**Hasta la próxima **

**bye bye **


End file.
